It's you , you prat
by ronandhermionebook7
Summary: just a ronxhermione oneshot of what could have happened before harry got to the burrow. in between the end of 6th year and the horcrux hunt


_**Disclaimer: all characters owned by **__**jkr**_

_**Before they go for the hunt for the **__**horcruxs**__** and before they pick harry up from his uncles house but after 6**__**th**__** year**_

_**One - shot**_

_**Ok so on with the story about r/hr**_

Hermione sat at the Weasel's house wondering if anything was going to be the same after all this happens, she had already left her parents and they were now in Australia and had no clue they had a daughter. Thinking this brought tears to Hermione's eyes

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Ron looking at Hermione as her eyes started leaking tears.

"I – I what if – if we never make it b- back" said Hermione through tears and sobbing and leaning into Ron's shoulder.

"Look, Hermione, we have to think positive, and I'm sure harry's got it planed we couldn't be safer, no where's safe anymore... so better to be with our friends then all by ourselves, right?"

"Yeah- yeah you're right, I'm just being silly; it will all work out fine" said Hermione trying to convince herself more than anyone else

"See, now it'll all be fine and when it's over you'll look back and think you were being silly, im going to go get some dinner you want some?" Ron asked while getting off the wooden floor covered with a mismatched looking rug.

"I – Ron wait" Hermione said abruptly

"Yeah?" said Ron turning around and walking back towards Hermione

"Nothing. Never mind." Said Hermione looking down at the ground

"Ok?" said Ron looking at Hermione in confusion. After a few moments of waiting he turned back around and walked towards the kitchen

"Wait" said Hermione still standing at the same spot

"Yes?" said Ron starting to get a little irritated

"I – Ron we've been friends for years, right?" said Hermione looking at him "not always the um – best representatives of what friends are but... We have been" continued Hermione getting back on to track of what she was saying

"Right?" said Ron perplexed by this sudden emerge of feelings

"We'll you know now is as good a time as any to tell you that – that I like –I like pudding" said Hermione and groaned inwardly as the words came out of her mouth

"oh, um alright, but I already knew you liked pudding, so are you trying to tell me you want to go to the kitchen to get pudding?" said Ron trying to make sence of what Hermione was saying.

"I – no I mean"

"You want me to get it for you?" said Ron cutting her off

"No – what I meant to say was, I've been keeping something from you for a while actually

"Oh... and you have to tell me this now, why?" said Ron angrily

"Oh no – I mean it's not bad, it's good actually, well I think it's good"

"You like harry? Cause that's not good that's bad" said Ron huffily

"No, no, I didn't mean that either" said Hermione going pink in the face a little from embarrassment at annoyance

"Right well come on spit it out, this _good_ thing of yours" said Ron sarcastically

"Ron, will you listen for two seconds without jumping to conclusions"

"Alright..." said Ron quietly

"ok, now what I meant was that, yes, I do like someone – but its nor harry" Hermione continued as Ron looked like her was about to interject "and they are quiet close to me although we have had our differences and I've thought of telling them for a while, but I was to scared, but now with everything I feel like I have to tell them."

"Alright – so why are you telling_ me_ this- " said Ron holding back his anger

"Because, it's you, you prat"

"What –you – me" said Ron spluttering random words out

"Yes, you – me" said Hermione rolling her eyes

Ron sat speechless

"Oh, ok well I'll just go now" said Hermione who went to walk up the stairs

" Hermione , wait" said Ron standing up and walking after her and as Hermione turned around ron cupped her face and put his lips onto hers and stood their kissing for what seemed like hours

"Well what do you say" said Ron " you – me?"

"I say yes" said Hermione moving in to kiss him again

**End**

**Well there it is just a little one shot about what could have happened before harry came to the burrow.**** So reviews. Like? Don't like? Either way review then I can work on what people don't like.**


End file.
